Percy Jackson son of Hestia
by SonOfHestia14
Summary: After the 2nd Titan war the savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, finds peace for once. That is until Kevin, a cocky son of Poseidon comes along winning over all of his friends with lies turning them against Percy. Percy gets banished from camp and gets taken in by Hestia, but what will happen when a new threat arises threatening to destroy the world. No Gaea and Giants. PercyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hello, so this is my first attempt at writing like, ever so don't get pissed if you see some grammar mistakes, but feel to leave helpful criticism by review, Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Percy looked out at the Ocean, he had always loved the sea, it calmed his nerves when he was upset and he would seek comfort with the sea animals when he was stressed. Percy chuckled darkly, how so much could change in only one year's time, he thought to himself. He was betrayed by the people he swore to protect and banished from camp half-blood, his only true home he had ever had. And it was all _his_ fault, the son of Poseidon who had stolen everything from him.

His name was Kevin, he had light brown hair, buzzed at the sides of his head and sea green eyes like Percy. But where Percy was modest and kind, Kevin always wore a cocky grin and loved reminding people that he was a son of one of the big three. As soon as Kevin was claimed he started spreading lies and rumors among the newer campers about Percy, saying he abused Annabeth, he had a short temper, and even as far as saying he had sided with Kronos in the war. But much to Kevin's rage Percy didn't care, as long as he had his friends with him to support him he was fine. But soon even his friends started slipping away as Kevin had developed an uncanny way with altering the mist.

Percy's eyes started to water thinking about it all and he quickly blinked away the tears starting to form. But the biggest blow had come the day of his 17th birthday. _Percy was heading down to the beach to spend the evening with Annabeth when he stopped in his tracks staring at the couple kissing by the water. One with blonde princess curls and the other with light born hair that reminded him of…no._

 _"_ _An-Annabeth," Percy stammered. She turned around guilt ridden on her face._

 _"_ _Percy it's not what you think," Annabeth tried and failed with her excuse._

 _"_ _I think it's exactly what I think!" He yelled, rage evident on his face._

 _"_ _She's mine now Jackson" Kevin said with a smug smile._

 _With that Percy cracked, flying at Kevin tackling him into the ocean where they grappled for control of the water. In rage Percy was more powerful and with a burst of water sent Kevin flying into the sand. Percy landed on top of him laying down punch after punch on him only seeing red._

 _"_ _Percy stop!" Annabeth desperately cried. But it was no use._

 _Finally, a bright flash of white illuminated the clearing and a blast of water sent Percy toppling off of the bloodied form of Kevin._

 _"_ _How dare you attack my son traitor!" Poseidon bellowed._

 _"_ _Traitor?!" Percy yelled back, "I'm your son, I would never even think of betraying my family!"_

 _"_ _You are no son of mine" he spat back._

 _And with that Poseidon hurled his trident at Percy, while it couldn't puncture his skin due to his Achilles Curse, Percy was sent flying, crashing into a tree and splitting it in half just has he lost consciousness he was flashed away in flames._

 _Percy awoke to a 8 year old girl looking down at him from beside a fire. "Lady Hestia" Percy quickly got up to bow but was stopped by a hand on his arm._

 _"_ _Rest child" Hestia smiled warmly pulling him down._

 _"_ _What happened, where are we? Percy asked._

 _"_ _Poseidon tried to kill you, he managed to strike you before I could flash you out though," Hestia smiled apologetically, "As to where we are, well look around."_

 _Percy moved his gaze from Hestia to his surroundings, they were next to a small castle in the middle of the dark in a large square surrounded by buildings and what looked like, rollercoasters? Percy's eyes widened with understanding, "This is Disney World?"_

 _Hestia smiled, "The hopes and dreams of the children who come here keep the hearth strong and bright, it's one of my favorite places." Percy nodded before his eyes went back to hers._

 _"_ _Thank you for saving me, there might not be much left in this world for me but now I have a chance to help others like me from this life," Percy said._

 _"_ _Perseus I need to tell you something," Hestia's voice laced with sadness_

 _Percy nodded for her to continue_

 _"Your mother and stepfather were killed by a group of_ empousai"

 _Seeing the anger and sadness in his eyes as they started to water Hestia pulled him into a hug where Percy sobbed on her shoulder. After a few minutes Percy composed himself "I won't let another Demigod or mortal alike go through what I have," Percy said with determination in his eyes._

 _"_ _Perseus I would like to help you," Hestia said "If you would like you can become my champion, receiving my blessing and bringing hope and safety to the world of the innocent and defenseless._

 _"_ _I would be honored milady"_

 _Hestia place her hands on Percy's "I, Hestia, Eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, Goddess of the Hearth and Home, make Perseus Jackson former son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus, my champion." And with that the two glowed until it faded. Percy stood tall all previous injuries healed. He had a slight glowing orange aura around his skin barely noticeable unless up close and his eyes shined with hope._

 _"_ _I feel, ...different," Percy simply said._

 _"_ _All the sorrow built up from the loss of your friends and family has been replaced with hope," Hestia said softly._

 _"_ _When do we start" Percy said._

Percy came back into reality from his thoughts and checked his watch.

 _12:30_

"Crap, Hestia's gunna be pissed!" Percy sprinted back to the cabin he had been staying in along the beach. As soon as he got in he shouldered his Bow and quiver Hestia had given him a few months ago and stuffed some ambrosia into his back pocket of his jeans. He put on his combat boots and ran out the door knowing he needed to escort a Demigod to camp half-blood by 1:00.

He arrived at the small school near Manhattan just in time seeing a small girl backed against a wall with a hellhound snarling at her. Percy quickly shrugged his bow to his hands and let an arrow fly free. The hellhound turned to Percy with fear in his eyes before it dissolved into golden dust. The girl looked at Percy fearfully. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help, what's your name?" Percy asked.

"Olivia," she replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you Olivia, my names Percy," Percy said, extending his hand to her.

She grabbed it gratefully pulling herself to her feet. She had long hazel hair pulled into a ponytail, she wore sandals, skinny jeans, and a white tank top, with sparkling sea green eyes.

"What was that and who are you?" She said eyeing the bow in his hand.

"I'm what you would call a demigod, offspring of God and a mortal," Percy said.

"A God!?" She gasped.

"Yes, and so are you," Percy said smiling at her shocked face.

"But that's impossible, my dad's dead!"

"That's what your mother must've told you, the gods are usually forbidden from contact with their kids," Percy said with a grimace.

"Then who's your parent?"

"That's kind of complicated, maybe I'll explain on the way to camp half blood."

"Camp halfblood?" Olivia questioned.

"It's a camp for people like us, safe from monsters, it's also where you learn your godly parent," Percy said, "although I think I know yours already."

"Who?" Olivia asked as they walked.

"Poseidon, God of the sea, I can tell by your eyes."

"That explains it," she said understanding in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

"Sometimes when I get mad weird things happen, like a pipe bursting or water shooting out of a fountain."

"Yep, that's him" Percy said with a dead tone.

Percy, with his powers obtained from Hestia, could flash them to camp using fire but he decided he would fill her in on the rest of her new life while they walked. After a good hour of travel and talking Percy turned to her.

"Olivia do you want to know who my dad is?" Percy said with a sigh.

"Yea who is it, you said it was complicated and whenever you talk about him you seem almost angry with him,' Olivia replied.

Percy sighed, "My father was Poseidon"

"Was?"

"He disowned me after I attacked our brother Kevin. Kevin had stolen everything from me my friends, my family, and even my girlfriend Annabeth. When I caught her cheating on me with him I couldn't help myself," Percy told her with sadness.

Olivia responded by pulling him into a hug. "That's terrible," she said.

"Even worse after all that had happened, I learned my mother and stepfather had been killed by a group of monsters" Percy said with watery eyes. "Now Hestia, goddess of the hearth, is my adoptive mother," Percy finished

Olivia looked at him, "I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thanks Olivi-" He said before getting cut off.

"Call me Liv," she said.

Percy smiled before flashing them in front of Thalia's tree in a flash of flame.

 **AN/ A short chapter to introduce the story, leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, seeing those just made want to update faster and make it longer, so more reviews equals better quality and faster chapters. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!**

 **All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Olivia looked at him, "I'm sorry for your loss"_

 _"_ _Thanks Olivi-" He said before getting cut off._

 _"_ _Call me Liv," she said._

 _Percy smiled before flashing them in front of Thalia's tree in a flash of flame._

* * *

 _Now.._

"Whoa! That was sick," cheered Liv.

Percy smiled, "There's some perks to being a son of Hestia"

"Wait, why didn't you just do that earlier?" Liv said.

"I wanted you to have a little time to digest everything," Percy told her.

"Thanks Percy, where do we go now?" Liv asked

"We?"

"You aren't coming, why? I know they did so many bad things but i thought you would stay with me!" Liv pleaded

Percy looked at her with guilt, "Liv, I can't forgive them and they probably still hate me anyways, I'm sorry."

Liv looked at him with tears forming giving him big puppy dog eyes, "Pretty pleaseee"

Percy sighed, "Fine, I think I might have a way," Percy relented.

Percy prayed to Hestia and a bright flash illuminated the area.

"Hello Percy, I see you managed to get Liv to camp" Hestia said pulling Percy into a hug.

"Yea about that mom...I need your help, I'm going to go into camp disguised and i need you to claim me, and maybe you could help with my appearance?" Percy said hopefully.

Hestia snapped her fingers and a white hoodie appeared on Percy, "I can't change your appearance but as long as the hood is up no one can see your face," Hestia said.

"Thanks Mom." Percy said.

"I'll claim you once you're in the camp," she then turned to Liv, "Take good care of your brother, he can get himself into quite the pickle."

"Mom!" Percy glared at her.

"I will," Liv said, both of them ignoring Percy.

"Oh yea before I forget, hand me your bow Percy," Hestia said

Percy handed his bow to her with a scowl. As soon as she held it it glowed orange before disappearing.

"Where'd it go?" Percy said.

"You'll see, take off your t-shirt," Hestia said

Percy did so hesitantly, Hestia placed a hand over his heart and murmured a few words in Greek. All the sudden a burning pain flared on Percy's chest before dying out. Percy looked down at his chest seeing an Orange flame tattoo over his heart.

Percy looked at her in awe, "What's this?"

"Think of your bow and it will appear, think about it disappearing and it will, it is your 18th birthday I had to give you something-"

"Thanks Mom" Percy said with a smile, "Now they won't question a bow on my back walking into camp."

"I'm afraid, I can't stay longer or else Zeus might notice I'm missing, it was nice meeting you Liv," Hestia said before flashing out.

"Well let's go, it's been a year since I left, hopefully they won't recognize my voice," Percy said gloomily before heading into camp with Liv on his heels. It wasn't long before they heard shouts from the camp and a couple campers led by Kevin walked over to them with swords out.

"Who are you two?" Kevin said with a sneer.

Percy's blood boiled seeing him but he kept his composure. "My name is... Blake and this is Liv" Percy said with hesitation.

Kevin eyed him suspiciously, "Who brought you here, to _my_ camp."

"We just followed a strange glowing orb here," Percy said making the story up as he told it.

"Hmm, how old are you two?" Kevin asked.

Liv stepped forward, "I'm 12"

"And I'm 18" Percy said.

"Who's your godly parent?" Kevin asked and then looked up in shock.

Glowing above Liv's head was a glowing green trident and above Percy's an orange flame.

A new voice came from behind, "She broke her oath." All eyes turned to the centaur who galloped to them, he had a shocked expression on his face too.

"Oath?" Percy asked knowing full well what it meant.

"Sorry I should introduce myself, my name is Chiron, I am a teacher here at camp." Chiron explained. "And your mother Hestia had made an oath never to have children, but I guess all things come to an end."

Chiron then explained about the Greek gods and why they were here as he led them through the camp giving them the tour. Chiron stopped at the Poseidon cabin in the u shape of Olympian cabins. "This is where you'll be staying Olivia, you can stay here and I'll send Kevin to get you settled in."

"Ok, thanks," Liv said, glad to be done with the explanation Percy had already given her.

Once they left Chiron led Percy to the big house. They went up the steps of the front porch and passed Grover and Dionysus.

"Who's the new brat" Dionysus said with a bored voice.

"Blake" Percy said knowing full well he would purposefully forget it later.

They then went through the big house and stopped in Chiron's office.

"What are we-" Percy said but was cut off by Chiron's hand pulling back his hood.

"I knew it the second I heard your voice Perseus," Said Chiron

Percy sighed, "Liv wanted me to stay with her in camp, I'll leave now," Percy said starting to walk away.

"Perseus, I never wanted you gone, I saw through the lies that Kevin made."

Percy smiled at Chiron, "I'm glad someone did, so I can stay?"

"Of course," Chiron said.

"Can you keep my identity a secret though, I'm afraid of what they would do to me and my sister if they found out." Percy said with a grimace.

"I will, now what's with Hestia claiming you?" Chiron asked.

"Hestia adopted me after my parent's death," said Percy

Chiron looked at him shocked, "I didn't know your parents died?"

"I don't know why but a group of Empousa killed her and my stepdad, they probably were seeking revenge against me for killing Kronos."

"Well I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, just know that you have at least one friend here," said Chiron with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm going to go visit blackjack at the stable, seya later," Percy said opening the door.

Chiron noticed Grover walking up to them, "Goodbye Blake," he said.

Percy then headed out of the big house, passing Grover, and headed to the stables. As he walked he noticed so many familiar faces as well as new campers. He passed Connor and Travis Stoll arguing about which ice cream flavor was the best, he saw Will Solace firing arrows into a target at the archery range, and then he saw _her._ _She_ was walking with Katie Gardner talking quietly with gloomy expressions. Even after what happened between them, Percy still felt sympathy and wanted to comfort her. _Humph why does my fatal flaw have to be loyalty,_ he thought to himself. Percy arrived at the stables and soon started hearing the horse's thoughts as he walked past the stalls.

 _"_ _Who's this guy?"_ he heard Guido say.

 _"_ _Why can't I see his face"_ another Pegasus Percy didn't recognize said.

 _"_ _I heard he's the first son of Hestia"_ Porkpie said.

 _"_ _Ooooo Hestia broke her oath"_ Blackjack piped up.

"Not like you would think," Percy said stopping in front of Blackjack.

 _"_ _B-boss?"_ Blackjack stammered.

Percy threw back his hood back and the Pegasus's gasped.

 _"_ _BOSS!" Blackjack cheered._

"Shh quiet down I don't want people to find out who I am," Percy said quietly. "Before I tell you more, I need you to swear on the Styx not to reveal my identity."

He watched as each Pegasus promised. _"_ _Where have you been the past year?"_ Blackjack said still shocked.

"I've been doing missions for Hestia, my adoptive mother," and as if to prove it he snapped his fingers and a box of donuts appeared in his arms in a flash of flame.

 _"_ _You can summon donuts!"_ blackjack gasped.

"Yep," Percy replied summoning more for the other Pegasus. "I also have a new sister named Liv."

 _"_ _Does she know who you are?"_ Porkpie asked.

"Yep," came a voice from the entrance to the stables. They all turned to see Liv walking towards them. "Chiron said you'd be here," explained Liv.

Percy then introduced her to the Pegasus. "I like Porkpie," Liv stated, "He has a beautiful white mane she said stroking it."

Percy thought if a Pegasus could blush, porkpie was blushing.

"Why don't we go for a ride, I'll go on blackjack and you can ride Porkpie" Percy said.

"I'd love to," Liv said before hoping on Porkpie.

Percy and Liv flew for a while looking down at the camp and it's now many cabins. There was the original Omega u shape containing the Olympian cabins but now there was also a large circle surrounding it with all the other cabins, totaling about 30 cabins. They saw the rolling hills of the forest, the strawberry fields south of it, and the Hephaestus kids hammering in the forge next to the fields. Percy looked to the top of Half Blood hill at Thalia's Pine tree remembering the minotaur he fought there. He looked towards the fire pit remembering the stories and songs sang around it. Percy sighed, he had missed this place.

"Percy?" Liv said jogging him out of his memories.

"Yea?"

"Why are the campers staring at us?" she asked.

Percy looked down and noticed that she was right the campers were looking up at the two in awe. "I don't know.

 _"_ _I think I know why boss,"_ Blackjack said, _"_ _I haven't exactly let anyone ride me since you left after what they did to you."_

Percy groaned, "Why do you have to be so loyal to me?"

 _"_ _Well you do give me donuts..."_ Blackjack said.

"True enough, let's land," Percy said and Blackjack and Porkpie went into a dive landing besides the stables. They put their Pegasus in their stalls and waved goodbye exiting the stables. But as they left they saw a fuming Kevin striding towards them.

"Why were you riding _my_ Pegasus!" Kevin shouted at them.

Liv stepped forward, "Blackjack was never _yours_ , he told me his previous owner was Percy Jackson and that Blake's his new boss!" Liv said.

Percy was surprised she had the courage to stand up to him like that.

"You'll pay for that _girl_ ," Kevin sneered before charging at her with his sword raised. Before his blade could strike, Percy stepped in front of her and grabbed the sword by the hilt over Kevin's hand, twisting it breaking Kevin's wrist. The sword ended up in Percy's hand where he smashed the hilt into his head causing Kevin to crumple unconscious.

" _Anyone_ who touches Liv will get worse then what I did to him just now," Percy warned.

"C'mon Liv you can stay in my cabin away from that pathetic excuse of a brother." Percy told her, grabbing her hand and leading her away, not looking back at the shocked faces of the campers. They arrived at a small wooden log cabin with a flame over the door and walked inside. It was a smaller cabin as the builders never thought Hestia would have children but just in case it had all the necessities. It had a bed against the wall on each side of the massive fireplace in the middle of the wall facing the door. There was a door to the right side leading to a small bathroom and on the left side of the room a large wooden dresser for clothes. The cabin had a Red Oak wood floor with a large fur rug in front of the fire. But what was on top of the rug was the thing that brought most of the attention to the cabin, sleeping soundly next to the fire was a massive black hellhound.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy ran towards the hellhound giving it a bear hug.

Mrs. O'Leary woke up quickly pouncing on Percy. "Percy!" Liv screamed, but she stopped when she saw Percy was, laughing?

Mrs. O'Leary covered Percy head to toe with saliva licking him.

"Mom must've given me one last present!" Percy said pushing Mrs. O'Leary off.

Liv still gaped at him, "You have a pet _hellhound_ ," she said with emphasis on hellhound.

"Yep," he said happily.

" _This day just gets weirder and weirder,"_ Liv muttered.

As she said that the conch horn sounded, "What was that?" Liv asked for about the millionth time today.

"That's the conch horn sounding lunch, c'mon you're gonna love the food here," Percy told her before heading out the door.

As they walked into the mess hall the camper's conversations hushed down to whispers as they looked at the two. Some eyed them wearily while the Aphrodite girls fluttered their eyelashes at mysterious camper under the hood. "Ahem," Chiron stated getting the campers attention, "As you can see we have two new campers, Olivia daughter of Poseidon."

The camper's whispers grew as another Demigod of the Big Three was at camp.

"And Blake son of Hestia," Chiron finished, while the whispers grew tenfold at Hestia breaking her oath of maidenhood.

"You two may sit at any of the twelve Olympian tables, ever since the new Gods and Goddesses have been recognized we have had simply no space for new tables or for one child of the big three to sit by themselves," Chiron explained, "Now let's eat!"

The campers cheered and summoned food and drink to their plates and then lined up to sacrifice their best share to the Gods. Percy and Liv sat down at the edge of what used to be the Hera table. "Just think of whatever food and drink you want to appear," Percy said to Liv while he summoned blue coke and a cheese burger with fries.

"Why blue?" Liv asked.

"My Mom Sally used to make everything blue just to annoy our abusive Step dad Gabe," Percy said standing and picking up his plate. Seeing Liv's confusion, he said, "You sacrifice the best parts of your meal to a God or Gods of your choosing."

Percy walked up to the fire and put the best part of his burger into the fire as thanks to Hestia, watching the fire grow brighter at that. Percy sat back down and started to eat with Liv, he looked around the mess hall seeing familiar faces before his eyes landed on Kevin, giving Percy a death glare. He sent his own glare right back at him but then realized Kevin couldn't see his face under his hood so he continued eating.

After lunch Percy told Liv he was going to go the archery range and told her to get him if she needed anything before setting off. Percy navigated through camp ignoring the glares of Kevin's cronies and the curious stares of other campers until he arrived at the range. The range wasn't anything fancy, no stalls just about 10 red targets on rolls of hay held up by wood on a flat grassy ground. Percy looked around to make sure no one was watching before summoning his bow to his hand. Percy's bow was a simple design but also deadly. It was made out of black stygian iron with a flame pattern going up it and with Hestia's new upgrade, Percy discovered that when you pull the string back it summons a stygian iron arrow from his quiver. Percy knew if the time ever came he could make it a flaming arrow but for his purpose today it wouldn't be needed.

There was no one else around so Percy walked across the range side to side firing arrows at the target hitting bullseye's each time. Percy thought back to his first years at camp and how he was God's awful, but when Hestia took him in she insisted at mastering the weapon as well as hand to hand combat, and combat knives.

After a half hour of training Percy was finished and he picked up his arrows before making them disappear. "You're pretty good for a first day at camp," a voice said from behind him.

"Styx," Percy cursed. He slowly turned around and came face to face with a girl that looked vaguely familiar. She looked to be about 18, had golden blond hair hanging loose on her back, and light blue eyes. Percy sighed, "How long where you watching?" Percy asked.

"Enough to know your hiding something," the girl said with her arms crossed.

"What do you think of Kevin?" Percy asked.

"He's an arrogant coward who only thinks of himself."

 _"_ _Good at least someone here is sensible,"_ Percy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said before grabbing her and flashing them to his cabin in a burst of fire.

She just glared at him still with her arms crossed, "Spill."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I _pinky swear_ ,"

Now Percy was the one glaring at her.

"You know I can't see anything under that hood!" She exclaimed before quickly rushing forward and pushing his hood back. "Percy Jackson? How in the hades!" She then noticed the hellhound behind him and promptly passed out.

"Nice one slick," Liv grinned at him from the doorway.

Percy mock glared at her, "She saw my powers what else was I exposed to do?"

Liv just grinned mischievously at him, "I'll give you two some, _alone time_."

"Not funny Liv!" Percy yelled at her as Liv ran out the door.

Percy sighed, "Well might as well make you comfortable."

He lifted her up and put her next to the fire and then took his pillow from his bed putting it under her head. _Where do I recognize her from_ , Percy thought to himself? Then it clicked, her name was Chloe she was one of the new Apollo campers that came after Percy's request for all gods to recognize their children and bring them to camp.

"Hmm," Chloe started to get up.

 _Oh great_ , Percy thought, _she's gonna think I was staring at her_. "Are you alright?" Percy asked her.

"Where are we-" she looked at Percy and it all came back to her, "How are you alive?"

Percy was taken back by that, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks you died after Poseidon hit your Achilles spot on your chest. He told us as soon as his trident hit you burst into flames and died," Chloe explained.

"No, Hestia flashed me away using fire, and adopted me shortly after. Please don't tell the others, it's good if they think I'm dead."

Liv looked at him with sympathy and put a hand on his arm, "That's not true, some people were devastated when you died, a woman named Thalia and a boy named Nico nearly killed Kevin in rage."

"Thanks, maybe I'll tell them but for now no one at camp can know, understand?" Percy questioned.

"Yes." Then she noticed her hand was still on Percy's arm and they both turned pink, "I'll, uh, gotta go, um, seya later," she stammered before rushing out the door. Leaving Percy standing next to the fire awkwardly.

After that Percy decided to head down to the arena before dinner. He entered the arena seeing a free for all going on, when you were disarmed or when you yielded you went and sat on the bleachers surrounding main floor. Percy quickly grabbed a sword, not wanting to risk people recognizing Riptide, and joined the fight. The sword was a little too light for his taste but he was still sweeping the floor. He parried one camper's sword while at the same time side kicking another camper sneaking up behind him. He ducked from the swing of an axe to his left and disarmed the kid with the sword. Then he turned to the Ares camper with the axe and dodged just in time from the blade aimed at his head. He promptly punched the guy in the face knocking him unconscious.

Soon all five left were teaming up on him. He dodged an arrow at his head, jumped over a spear aimed at his legs, and sprinted at the Apollo camper who had shot at him. He tackled the kid taking his bow from him and firing an arrow at a buff girl he recognized as Clarisse. The arrow hit her leg and she stormed off to the infirmary.

He was torn from watching her as a kid dual wielding daggers jumped on top of him. He tried pushing his daggers to Percy's chest but Percy was stronger pushing him off and kicking him in the gut sending him flying. He turned to the last two campers, one, a Hermes camper, with a spear and the other with a sword and shield. They both eyed him wearily wondering how to attack when Percy charged them both catching them by surprise. He sliced the Hermes kids spear in half and swung at the last kid who blocked with his shield. The kid then dropped his shield and faced Percy sword to sword.

They circled each other both trying to find weak points when the kid all the sudden lunged, and Percy took his knew he had won. As the sword got close Percy stepped into it twisting the hilt and disarming him, the same technique Luke taught him all those years ago. He pointed his sword to the kid's throat.

The crowd erupted in cheers at the new kid who had wiped the floor with their best campers.

Percy pulled his sword away and extended his arm, "My names Blake, son of Hestia."

The kid got shook Percy's hand, "My names Austin, son of Zeus, nice fight."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" The kid with the spear bellowed.

"Look I'm sorry about your spear-" Percy said.

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSE!"

"I mean-"

"NO I DON'T!" He said storming out of the arena.

"Is he always like that?" Percy asked.

"His name's Ben he's a son of Nike, he doesn't take losing too well." Austin explained. At that the conch horn sounded and they headed off to dinner.

When Percy and Austin got there they were surprised to be one of the first ones there they found a seat next to some people Percy recognized from the arena including Ben. As people poured into the mess hall they sat down at tables and Percy was surprised when Chloe sat down on the other side of him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much-"

"Nothing much? You beat every single one of us in the arena!" Ben interrupted him.

"You did?" Chloe said feigning surprise as she knew Percy more than capable of that.

"And we were all fighting him at them time!" Austin said.

At this Chloe was truly surprised, she knew he was good but not _that_ good, "Wow," she said in awe.

"Guys it wasn't that good-" Percy said looking down slightly pink.

"And he's modest too!" Another fighter said.

But then Percy realized something, "Guys have you seen Liv?"

"Who?"

"The other new camper, she's a daughter of Poseidon," Percy said getting a little panicked.

"I think I saw her with Kevin at art and crafts," one camper said.

 _Oh no_ , Percy looked around and didn't see Kevin and he got up running towards arts and crafts. Soon it came into view and Chloe and Austin ran at his heels. They heard a scream and they ran into see Kevin with a dagger to her throat.

"Kevin get away from her!" Percy yelled.

Kevin just smirked and a swirl of mist enveloped them and after a second it dissipated leaving no Kevin, and no Liv.

* * *

 **AN/ Oooooo so suspenseful any idea how he did that? Leave a review if you think you know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Thanks for all the support on the last chapter it really means a lot when someone rights a review, if you have any question's ask me by review and I'll PM you, once again thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _Soon it came into view and Chloe and Austin ran at his heels. They heard a scream and they ran into see Kevin with a dagger to her throat._

 _"_ _Kevin get away from her!" Percy yelled._

 _Kevin just smirked and a swirl of mist enveloped them and after a second it dissipated leaving no Kevin, and no Liv._

 _Now..._

Anguish, that's all Percy felt as he fell to his knees in despair. One of the only people he cared about, gone, just like that. Soon Percy felt hands on his shoulders leading him to the Big House, he didn't know what they were saying he just knew they had to get her back. Seeing Percy being nearly dragged by Chloe and Austin, Chiron came out of the big house.

"Chiron, Liv has been kidnapped by Kevin!" Chloe yelled to him.

"I see, we must start a quest immediately, Blake go speak to the oracle in the attic," Chiron told them.

Percy just nodded glumly in understanding and headed up to the attic. He looked around seeing all the improvements made, there was a new layer of carpet, a new paint coating on the walls, and all the old war spoils were in display cases. He saw Kampe's scimitars, a massive hellhound tooth, a cyclops eye, and even Percy's old Minotaur horn. But now instead of the mummified oracle sitting on an old stool, there was Rachel Elizabeth Dare sitting in a leather recliner chair reading a novel. She looked up from her book, "I suppose you're here for a quest, I haven't seen you around camp though you knew?"

"Umm yea, my names Blake and I've come for a quest to save my friend Liv," Percy explained. With that her eyes glowed green and a green mist came from her mouth.

 _Three half bloods of the Olympian Gods_

 _Shall travel to the moon against all odds_

 _To find a truth hidden by the darkest mist_

 _Avenging a loved one the sea must resist_

 _For order, peace, and love to persist_

With that Rachel collapsed, Percy laid her back on her chair and headed back to his friends all the while thinking of the prophecy. _Travel to the moon? How the Styx were they gonna do that!_

 _Avenging a loved one the sea must resist… I swear if they hurt Liv-_

"Blake you are back," Chiron called to him breaking Percy out of his thoughts, "What did the oracle tell you?"

Percy recited the prophecy and when he was done Chiron looked troubled. "Very well," Chiron said, "We will call a war council, there you can choose your companions-"

"I'll take these two," Percy interrupted him, "If you want to come?" Percy asked.

"Really? You would take me with you!" Chloe said excited.

"Yea you two will do good on the quest, and honestly I trust both of you more than the others to get my back," Percy explained.

"I'll go, I've never actually tested my skills on actual monsters," Austin told them.

"Same for me," Chloe said.

"Then it's settled, the three of you shall go on the quest to save Liv-"

"Wait how are we going to get to the moon?" Austin said interrupting Chiron.

Chiron let out a chuckle, "You're not actually going to the moon, the moon doesn't exist what you see up there is Artemis's moon chariot meaning most likely, you will have to find a way to reach her chariot by the time the sun rises."

"Why by the time the sun rises?" Chloe asked.

"Then we would have to wait another full day and I am _not_ , letting Liv be gone that long," Percy said with determination.

Chiron nodded, "Agreed, with that being said I think are best chance of contacting Artemis will be the hunters."

"Do you know where the hunters camp is?" Percy asked.

"Yes, thankfully Artemis and her hunters where at camp just last week, you will find them near Glacier national park in Montana." Chiron said, "Argus is waiting with your bags at the car, good luck." With that Chiron trotted off into the Big house.

As the tree demigods hurried over to the car unbeknownst them an ancient being was watching them through the shadows in the mist… "Soon all will bow to me," and she disappeared in a swirl of fog.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since they left camp halfblood. They were flying on a Delta plane trying to get to Montana as fast as possible but all Percy was worrying about as they flew was getting back Liv, and getting struck down by Zeus. Chloe was sitting on his right and Austin on his right, both had fallen asleep but Percy was too stressed out to sleep.

"We will be landing in 15 minutes, a voice said from the intercom."

Percy nudged Austin awake, "We're landing soon."

"Wha-un-plan," Austin mumbled, still half asleep.

Percy Kicked his foot, "Austin, wake up," Percy loudly whispered in his ear.

"I'm up, I'm up"

"Ok, we're landing soon, and you have our money we should get a car once we land to take us to the park.

"I agree, should we wake up Chloe?" Austin asked.

"Yea-"

"Ok I'm going to the bathroom, seya!" Austin quickly said leaving Percy alone to wake up Liv.

Percy looked over to her, she was sleeping peacefully, with her head on his shoulder and her long blonde hair, he had to admit she looked beautiful but he knew that would quickly change once he woke her up. "Chloe," he whispered quietly in her ear.

"What-" then she noticed she was on his shoulder and quickly shot up, "Sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine," Percy assured her.

Chloe looked around and saw the plane getting closer to the ground "Did they say when we're landing?" Chloe asked.

"10 minutes," he said.

Just then Austin came back, "Have a nice beauty sleep with Blake?" He asked with an evil grin.

Both Percy's and Chloe's faces turned pink, "Awwwww they even blush together"

Percy just gave him his death glare he learns from Lupa while Liv slapped him across the face.

"Owwww!" Austin said with a hand on his cheek. Then all the sudden the plane rattled and shook.

"We are having some minor turbulence," the intercom voice said, "Please remain seated with your seat belts fastened-"

An even bigger rattle jolted the whole plain, and Percy looked out the window and saw a dark shadow.

"Guys I don't think this is turbulence," Austin said also seeing the shadow. Then the shadow seemed to ram into the plane sending the plane veering right. The shadows kept colliding with the plane each time making the plane shake and spin.

"We are facing strong winds, please put on your masks," the intercom said as masks dropped down from the ceiling.

Now the plane's passengers were screaming and crying while the three demigods looked at each other with fear.

"What do we do!" Chloe screamed as a window was blown open.

"They're here for us, if we can get off this plane they'll follow us!" Percy yelled over the wind.

Austin stood up, "There might be parachutes in the front of the pane! Follow me!"

The three climbed to the front using the seats as support when the plane got hit.

They went into the captain's cabin and saw the two pilots arguing while frantically pressing buttons. "I know we're demigods but the ghosts have never attacked us to this extent," one pilot said.

"Yo, us three are demigods and these ghosts as you call em are after us so you two got parachutes so we can get off this plane?" Austin asked.

The pilots looked at them strangely before handing them three packs, "Exit out the hatch to your left," the second pilot said.

"Aye, Aye, captain!" Austin saluted before jumping out the hatch, where Percy and Chloe followed.

They were close to the ground so immediately they activated their chutes and glided down to the road Percy and Chloe following Austin. After a few minutes they touched down, Austin face planting into the grass, Percy rolling when he landed, and Chloe landing on her feet. As Austin got up he looked over to Percy and his jaw dropped. Percy's hood had dropped down from his head. Revealing jet black hair and sea green eyes. "Percy Jackson? Wait what! How the Hades?!"

"Calm down Austin it's not that big of a deal," Chloe said.

"Not a big deal! Percy Jackson is alive and standing in front of us, how is that even possible!" Austin said waving his arms around as he talked.

"Austin I'm the same person you were talking to 15 minutes ago-"

"No you're not! You lied to us, you're still the same person Kevin told us about!" Austin yelled.

Percy looked down in shame, "I'm sorry-"

No you're not, you're lying about that too," Austin said coldly, "I'm done with this quest." He said before turning around and walking back to the airport.

Percy watched him until he was out of sight, "I should have just told him," he said sadly, "I'm no better than the rumors say I am."

"That's not true and you know it, you're one of the most loyal people on the planet and you would never purposely hurt your friends," Chloe said pulling Percy into a hug, "Now let's get going it's already one o'clock we need to get to Artemis with or without Austin," she said.

"You're right, thanks Chloe." Percy said pulling away from her hug.

* * *

Soon the two were driving in an Uber car driving around Glacier National Park. They hadn't seen any signs of the hunters and it was getting close to sunrise.

"Wait stop the car!" Chloe suddenly yelled. The car screeched to a stop, "I saw a flash of silver!" Chloe said hopping out of the car and running into the forest with Percy on her heals.

"There," Chloe pointed and sure enough there was a hunter crouching on a tree branch with her bow out.

"Who goes there!" the hunter demanded.

"Please we need to speak to Thalia," Percy said.

"And why should I listen to a you _boy_."

"Because my names Percy Jackson," he said throwing back his hood.

The hunter eyed them suspiciously before saying, "Follow me."

They followed the hunter and after five minutes they came to a clearing with an archery range, twenty silver tents, and a fire pit. They stopped in front of one of the biggest tents, "Wait here," she told us as she walked into the tent.

"Thalia a guy is out there claiming his name is Percy Jackson and there's also some girl," they heard the hunter say and immediately Thalia sprinted out.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed throwing herself at Percy hugging him.

"Thalia we need your help, my sister Liv had been kidnapped and we need to speak with Artemis on her moon chariot." Percy said urgently.

"I'll help you but first you have to tell me how you're standing in front of me."

Percy went on to tell her how he survived Poseidon's trident, about Hestia's adoption and everything leading up to arriving at the hunter's camp.

"We'll someone's been busy," Thalia grinned.

"So can you help us," Percy said desperately.

"I think so… there's only one person who will know for sure," Thalia said before hurrying to another one of the tents. Thalia came back with an angry Phoebe at her heals, "You woke me up because of a boy!" Phoebe screamed causing a few other hunters to poke their heads out and look at the four.

"Just listen to them please," Thalia said.

Phoebe turned and glared at Percy before turning to Chloe, "I'll listen to you but not that vile creature."

Chloe smirked at Percy while Percy pouted, "We need to speak to Artemis while she's in her moon chariot, according to the prophecy given to us, can you help us?"

"I think so... can I hear the prophecy?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea it goes like this, _Three half bloods of the Olympian Gods. Shall travel to the moon against all odds. To find a truth hidden by the darkest mist. Avenging a loved one the sea must resist. For order, peace, and love to persist._ "

Phoebe thought for a second before frowning, "Only one problem, it says three half bloods will go to the moon and as far as I can see there's only two of you."

"Styx," Chloe cursed. "Our third member, a son of Zeus, ditched us after he figured out who Percy was."

Then a thought came to Thalia, "I'm a daughter of Zeus, I'll go with you."

"Ok that works, now to get you guys to Artemis," Phoebe said taking out a knife and cutting a small gash on her arm.

"Phoebe!" Thalia cried.

"She only comes down when were endangered," Phoebe said through gritted teeth. As she finished a bright flash lit up the camp and Artemis rushed to Phoebe's side ignoring the other.

"Phoebe what happened!" Artemis said with worry as she took out cloth to bandage the wound.

"I had to get you down here, these three need to speak to you in your chariot according to a prophecy."

Artemis finally tore her gaze from Phoebe to the three others, "I see, grab hands and I'll flash you to my chariot." Percy grabbed Chloe's hand, making her blush a little, and then grabbing Thalia's hand who held on to Artemis. In a flash of silver light, they were standing in Artemis's moon chariot, while other chariots were just large enough for two people, hers would be able to fit around ten people. "So why are you hear?" Artemis questioned.

"My sister Olivia has been kidnapped by my brother Kevin," Percy said. "So we got a quest from the oracle which said, _Three half bloods of the Olympian Gods. Shall travel to the moon against all odds. To find a truth hidden by the darkest mist. Avenging a loved one the sea must resist. For order, peace, and love to persist."_ As Percy finished a woman's cold laugh echoed through the night and fog covered the chariot, " _You did well to get this far little heroes, but I'm afraid that your time ends now, just like my empousa killed your parents Perseus."_

"You bitch! Show yourself!" Percy yelled enraged.

 _"_ _Just think Perseus, I've taken away everything from you, I killed your parents, I gave my son the power to sway your friend's emotions to the point where even your father hates you, your little girlfriend Annabeth, Kevin didn't even have to control, she willingly, cheated on you with him." the voice said breaking into an insane laugh._

"Tha- that's not true," Percy said defiantly.

 _"_ _Ohhh but you know it is, the prophecy even told so, to find a truth hidden by the darkest mist..." she mused._

"Be gone, this is my domain you don't belong here!" Artemis shouted into the fog.

 _"_ _That's where you're wrong, the sun has already risen, this is the dark side of the moon, my domain!' She said evilly._

"Hecate," Artemis said coldly. "Goddess of sorcery, the mist, crossroads, and the dark side of the moon."

The fog drifted towards one spot on the chariot solidifying until Hecate stood before them, "Thank you for the introduction _Arty_ -" before she could finish Artemis launched at her with her daggers out ready to impale her. Hecate simply raised a hand and Artemis rammed into an invisible barrier. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kevin has orders to kill the sea spawn if I don't return." Hecate said grinning.

"You wouldn't dare!" Percy said drawing Riptide.

"Oh I _dare_ ," Hecate said with a smirk as she waved her hand and an image of Liv appeared in a cave with a dagger at her throat as Kevin grinned maniacally. "You know what to do, make me proud!" Hecate said to Kevin as Kevin got an even bigger smile on his face as he plunged his dagger into Liv's heart.

"Nooooo!" Percy screamed in rage as he felt a wrenching pain in his gut more than anything he had felt before. Down below on Earth the ground trembled as massive earthquakes started to spread across the globe and the ocean water started brewing hurricanes. "AHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed as his soul started to burn away. He barely heard the others, Thalia yelling about the prophecy, Artemis yelling at him to stop, Kevin and Hecate laughing in victory. Then Chloe came in front of him, "Percy don't put others through the suffering that you've gone through, be strong and fight through the pain!" Chloe yelled over everyone else.

Percy sunk to his knees, while down on Earth the storms ceased and the earthquakes vanished. Hecate's laughter stopped, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" Hecate screamed.

While she was distracted Artemis pounced on her stabbing her knives through Hecate's chest, pulling them out and slashing across her throat. Hecate fell to her knees and slowly dissolved heading straight to Tartarus. Artemis then flashed them in front of Liv's dead body and Kevin's horrified face.

Percy charged at Kevin Riptide out, tears streaming down his face. Percy slashed rapidly at Kevin but he pulled a sword out of the mist and blocked it. Percy ducked as the sword swung over his head, then Percy slammed into Kevin with a tackle. Percy was on top of him and threw a punch but before it could land Kevin disappeared and reappeared behind Percy kicking him to the ground and stabbing downward with his sword. Percy realized what happened and in a flash of flame was back up facing him.

"I've had enough of this, so long _brother_ ," Kevin spat before flashing out in a swirl of mist.

Once the adrenaline was gone Percy nearly collapsed unconscious but he had to see Liv. He took a few shaky steps before falling, Chloe and Thalia rushed over to him and helped him walk the rest of the way. When Percy got to Liv he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Her skin was pale and cold and her sparkly sea green eyes were gone replaced by a dull green. Where she was stabbed blood flowed out soaking her clothes red.

Just when Percy wanted to give up, he was suddenly filled with hope as Hestia flashed in. She hugged Percy while he wept silently into her shoulder.

"Perseus, me and Thalia must return to our hunters but if you even need us just pray and we will come." Artemis said as she grabbed Thalia's hand and flashed out.

Percy barely acknowledged them because all he could think about was how his sister Liv was dead.

* * *

 **AN/ Hope you liked the chapter, tell me if I made any mistakes grammar wise or anything else, thanks!**


End file.
